kalau kiamat datang?
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Alfred ketakutan karena sebentar lagi kiamat datang! Apa yang akan dilakukan Arthur! AGGGHHH!diupload 3 kali! wajib review!*bercanda*


**Saya yang lagi malas membuat cerita kagak jelas ini... baca ya! baca! Review ya?*maksa***

**hetalia tetap miliknya papa Himaruya**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Arthur! Jalannya cepat dikit dong! Ada bonus nih di MC Donald!" celetuk Alfred semangat. Arthur hanya memasang wajah cemberut.<p>

"Dasar! Tubuhmu isinya pasti cuma lemak!" ejek Arthur jengkel.

"Hehehehe! Memang kenapa? Mau komplen?" tanya Alfred dengan mata menggoda yang membuat Arthur blushing di tempat.

"Be…Berisik! Ayo cepat jalan! Aku malas berurusan dengan orang sepertimu!Semoga di masa depan aku jauh darimu!" kata Arthur sambil menarik lengan baju Alfred dengan jengkel. Sedangkan Alfred lama menatap Arthur, dan tiba – tiba saja menarik lengannya. Membuat Arthur tersentak.

"Bloody git!Aku kaget ta…"

"Arthur!" potong Alfred dengan tatapan tajam. Arthur terdiam di tempat.

"A..Apa..?" balas Arthur agak ngeri akan tatapan Alfred.

"Kau tahu…Masa depan…" desis Alfred kembali.

"Tentu aku tahu bodoh!" jerit Arthur jengkel.

"Masa depan…." ucap Alfred dengan nada agak khawatir di dalamnya. Arthur agak penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Masa depan…" bibir Alfred memucat. Terlihat keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya.

"Apa? Masa depan apa?" tanya Arthur agak memaksa.

"Masa depan…Kiamat….2012" Jawab Alfred dengan bibir bergetar seperti berkomat – kamit. Tiba – tiba Arthur merasa perutnya seperti digelitik.

"WHAT?ALFRED!DASAR HERO-TER-BODOH-SEPANJANG-SEGALA-ABAD!Apa – apaan itu?HAHAHA!" jerit Arthur tak dapat menahan tawanya. Jika saat itu dia ada di kamarnya, pasti Arthur sudah guling – guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Air matanya sampai keluar mendengar apa yang telah Alfred katakan.

"T..Tapi, Arthur!" sela Alfred. Namun usahanya gagal. Arthur benar – benar jadi gila akan perkataan Alfred tentang kiamat….Alfred hanya mampu mendengus jengkel.

"Wait, wait…Sorry, kelepasan…Habis kamu gila , sih! Ngomongin kiamat sekarang! Mana sifat heromu yang biasanya? Apa ada hero yang takut sama kiamat?" oceh Arthur disela tawanya. Alfred terhenyak sesaat mendengarnya.

"Arthur…Ini…real…" desis Alfred nyaris tak terdengar. Arthur pun akhirnya diam.

"Apanya? Tentu kiamat itu nyata! Aku percaya! Tapi masa' sedekat itu? Ini jaman modern Al! Mana sifat heromu? Kau gila, Al! Hahah!" canda Arthur setengah menghina. Alfred masih berdiri memaku. Yah, memang repot kalau berdebat dengan orang yang satu ini. Kepala batu. Namun ada sepercik kebahagiaan di hati Alfred. Ternyata mantan penjajahnya ini masih punya rasa khawatir juga padanya. Heh, aneh rasanya bagi Alfred.

"Sudah, sudahlah Al…Buat apa kau risaukan semua masalah yang…Aneh ini? Lebih baik kau dengarkan saja ramalanku yang selalu berbobot dan bermutu tinggi!" hibur Arthur disela tawanya. Alfred hanya menjawab dengan senyum hambar. Sialan. Aku tahu kau bisa meramal atau black magic... Tapi percaya ramalan orang lain kan tidak masalah? Lagipula ramalanmu kan sehambar scone buatanmu itu.

"Arthur, aku mau pulang saja deh…" desah Alfred agak lesu. Arthur diam.

"Heh? Burgernya? Tak jadi?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"…Tak usah…"

"Uhm…Oh…Ya sudah.." sahut Arthur agak heran. Ada apa dengan hero satu ini? Moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

* * *

><p>"Sampai juga…Nyalakan ACnya Al..Panas…"celetuk Arthur asal. Dengan malas Alfred mengambil remote AC dan menekan tombol ON-nya.<p>

"Sudah…" desis Alfred pelan. Melihat Alfred begini terus jelas membuat Arthur menjadi jengkel. Ia lalu menarik kerah baju Alfred dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda Amerika itu. Alfred tercekat.

"Kau ini kenapa, Al? Aku memang tak suka kalau kau menyombong akan ke-Heroanmu, tapi aku juga lebih tidak suka akan kelesuanmu ini!" jelas Arthur dengan rupa jengkel. Alfred dapat melihat urat yang muncul di dahi Arthur. Yah, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan kepada personifikasi Amerika yang SOK hero itu kalau penyihir di depannya ini siap meledak.

"Tapi aku takut, Iggy! Aku takut mati, aku takut tak bisa makan burger lagi, aku takut tak bisa baca komik Superman milikku di rumah! Aku takut kalau…", belum selesai Alfred bicara, Arthur sudah memotongnya:

"Bedebah dengan kematian, nggak urus sama junk food di restoranmu dan masa bodoh soal komik yang menjijikkan itu! Kiamat itu di tangan Tuhan, Al! Orang boleh asal bilang kalau kiamat besok, tapi semua di tangan Tuhan! Tak bisakah kau mengerti itu, bodoh?" teriak Arthur tepat di depan wajah Alfred yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan umpatan – umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut seorang pria Inggris.

"T..Tapi…Aku takut…Aku takut kalau tak bisa makan scone buatanmu lagi..Sebusuk apapun itu, aku…aku ingin.." desis Alfred nyaris terisak, menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Arthur termenung mendengar isakan seorang Alfred dan untuk pertama kalinya Arthur mengerti tentang maksud dari ketakutan Alfred. Ia tak takut mati, tak takut kalau tidak bisa makan burger atau hotdog, ia tak takut lupa akan chapter komik Supermannya. Yang ia takutkan hanya….hanya….Kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi.

"Al, aku…"

Masih terdengar isakan dari arah Alfred.

"Al, dengar, aku…"

Sang lawan bicara masih belum siap untuk diajak berbincang.

"Alfred F. Jones! Dengar!" bentak Arthur. Baru setelah itu Alfred berhenti menangis.

"Aku tahu apa maksud dari ketakutanmu sekarang. Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan berusaha melindungi orang yang kusayangi…Tapi….Kenapa kau risaukan ramalan bodoh itu? Aku yakin pasti 2012 tidak akan kiamat! Aku yakin yang membuat ramalan itu cuma ingin terkenal! Aku yakin kalau semua itu bohong! Aku yakin! Swear!" ucap Arthur sambil membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya, berusaha meyakinkan lelaki berkacamata di depannya.

" Kau yakin…?" tanya Alfred lemah dengan sedikit isakan di sana. Arthur mengukir senyum di wajahnya demi membuat sang hero tak ketakutan lagi.

"Aku yakin," ucapnya pasti," Lagipula…." Lanjut Arthur dengan tatapan seorang perompak.

"Lagipula?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Lagipula jika sudah saatnya kiamat, aku akan datang padamu dan mati disampingmu, maka kau tak perlu khawatir tentang nasibku. Mengerti, bloody jerk?"

Seusai mengucapkan itu, Arthur langsung mengecup lembut dahi sang personifikasi Amerika dan kembali tersenyum menggoda.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Mengerti?"

Kali ini Alfred membalasnya dengan senyuman meski masih ada setitik air di pelupuk matanya.

"Mengerti, kapten!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje!gaje!luar biasa gajeeeee! kalo gak suka ga papa...saya masih pemula hehe..saya ngupload ini sampe 3 kali gagal dan salah terus! semoga yang ini bener! wajib nge-review!<strong>


End file.
